buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Miko Mikono
" " is a character that appears in Future Card Buddyfight Ace. She is a subscriber to RanGa Channel. Her buddy is Electrodeity of Light, Amaterasu. She is voiced by Ayasa Itō (Japanese) and Lauren Woods (English). Personality Miko is a loyal subscriber to RanGa Channel; seeing as she refused to being end up in another channel with malicious intentions (e.g. Da★Dan Channel). She also gives good compliments towards people whom she has never talked to before, as she was able to compliment Ranma well when he passed through the preliminary round of the ABC Cup. Miko can also be considered "sincere", since she was able to express her true feelings towards wanting to have a "big sister" when she first met her buddy, Amaterasu. Miko is also shown to be caring, when she attempted to look after Haru for Yuga. Appearance Miko has purple hair that reaches down to her shoulders with two bells attached and the top looks to be shaped like cat ears being held up by two clips. She has white skin and blue eyes, and she wears a sailor uniform with black and gold trims and a pastel pink skirt that reaches barely above her knees wearing red boots that go above her ankles. Anime Biography Season 6 It turned out that Miko actually knew Yuga from early childhood, as they attended the same pre-school. Once Yuga and Miko went into different elementary schools, Yuga forgot about her due to the fact that they were apart for so long, but Miko stated that she remembered Yuga the moment she first saw him in RanGa Channel. Miko is often seen taking care of her parent's cafe, called "Mikono Cafe", and watches live videos on RanGa Channel when it airs. During the duration of the ABC Cup, Yuga and Ranma begin to visit her frequently, after their encounter on a rainy day when Miko provided them with shelter from the rain and treated them with their world-famous pizza. Then, midway in the ABC Cup, when she, Yuga(with his buddy), Ranma, and Haru were on their way to Castle, Yuga reminisces about the past and remembers Miko. Dan hears about this, and attempts to approach Miko through nefarious means in his so-called "documentary video". Miko is then saved by her buddy, Amaterasu, which was unveiled from a card she just bought. Following this event, Yuga and Miko have a Buddyfight, with Yuga, coming out as the winner. At the end of the ABC Cup, Miko invited Yuga and his friends to come visit her for a celebration party in congratulations to Yuga's victory. Then, right in the middle of the party, when Ranma caused Haru to cry, Miko immediately went to his care, and even accepted Yuga's request of taking care of Haru while he goes after Ranma. After Miko heard what happened to Yuga and Garga after their fight with Ranma, Miko and the others tried to cheer them up. Miko baked a large pizza for Yuga and Garga to eat. Later, she transferred to Aibo academy. Later at her cafe, Miko felt very suspicious about Dan Yamada's sudden change in behavior, which is actually a lie now that Da Dan's true intentions were revealed which was tricking Yuga Mikado into believing him. She then cheered for Yuga fiercely and requested for Yuga to defeat Da Dan. Then later, she celebrates with Yuga and his friends (minus Subaru) after Garcat, Gardog, and Garbird uploaded a video of Gargantua Dragon, "Cyclone Mode" in RanGa Channel and got a bunch of new subscribers. In Episode 20, Da Dan wanted Miko to be her assistant for his channel, while Miko opened a buddy rare from her newly bought pack. Ameno-Wakahiko, the monster from Miko's buddy rare, wanted to replace Amaterasu to be Miko's new buddy, but she straightforwardly refused. Da Dan asked his buddy to kidnap Amaterasu, but accidentally captured Garcat instead. Miko became very angry, so Ameno-Wakahiko possessed her, and while he was inside Miko’s body, Da Dan’s buddy took her, but instead, he threatened the life of his buddy if Da Dan does not give Garcat back to Yuga. She was then released from Miko’s body, and Da Dan and Miko later had buddyfight. Miko won without taking any damage. Gallery For the full gallery, see Miko Mikono/Gallery. Buddyfight Records Category:Female Character Category:Katana World User Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters